


An Adventure in Chocolate

by angelus2hot



Category: No Tomorrow (TV 2016)
Genre: Apocolyst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Xavier and Evie want to try the next thing on their Apocolysts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Adventure in Chocolate  
>  **Fandom:** No Tomorrow  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xavier Holliday/Evie Covington  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 662  
>  **Summary:** Xavier and Evie want to try the next thing on their Apocolysts.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'body painting' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

With his arms behind his head, Xavier lounged back against the pillows and watched as Evie walked into the room. “So, what do you want to do next?” 

A sexy grin curled his lips as a blush began to spread across Evie’s face. _Whatever it was she wanted to do with a response like that it had to be something quite interesting._ “Evie?” 

“I...” She cleared her throat and tried again. “There is something...” She shook her head. “But it’s not really all that adventurous so we’ll just put a pin in it for now.”

The sheet slipped further down his naked chest as he raised up on his elbows. “What is it?”

Evie shook her head again. “You probably wouldn’t....”

“Come on, Evie.” The suspense was killing him. “Tell me.”

The blush began to creep further up her cheeks as she thrust her opened Apocalyst into his hands. 

With curiosity blazing in his eyes Xavier glanced down at the book in front of him. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he stared at the number with a group of stars beside it. Apparently Evie really wanted to try it.

She could tell from the look on Xavier’s face it wasn’t something he was interested in trying. “It’s bad, isn’t it?” She pushed her hair back away from her eyes.

“What makes you think it’s bad?” At her shrug he leaned over and grabbed his own Apocalyst from his nightstand and quickly thumbed through the pages. “This is all about doing the things you want to do, trying new things before the end. There is no bad.” He held his book out for her.

It was Evie’s turn to be shocked as she read what was on his list. She couldn’t believe it. The shock wasn’t that their wants matched up. That had happened before on plenty of occasions. It was just that this particular thing wasn’t... “Wow. You want to try it too?”

Xavier grinned up at her and nodded his head. “Definitely.” He jumped up from the bed. “Although, I think we should try something a little less chemical, don’t you?”

Her mouth parted in a perfect O shape as she stared at Xavier. She would never get tired of looking at him. Clothed he was gorgeous but standing in the middle of the bedroom completely naked he was beyond perfection. “Chocolate.” The word was out of her mouth before she realized she had said anything.

“What?”

Evie tried to look away as she pulled the collar of her shirt away from her body and fanned herself but it was no use. She couldn’t not look. “I mean. We use chocolate instead. If we melt it that is.” Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. _If there was one thing she would love to do more than anything it would be painting his delectable naked body with melted chocolate just so she could take her time licking it off._

“Melted chocolate. That’s a great idea.” Xavier quickly nodded his head. “And just so we’re clear. That’s something I would love to do to you too.”

That was it. _Floor open up and swallow her now._ Evie was completely mortified. She hadn’t even realized she had said that last part out loud. But the thought of Xavier wanting to lick chocolate from her body... and if she thought too much about that they would never get to try the chocolate body painting.

Xavier slipped on his jeans and shoes before he pulled on a shirt and began reeling off a list of things they would need. “We’ll need new sheets, a ton of melted chocolate, paint brushes...” He turned his head to stare at Evie. “ Ready?”

 _Was he kidding? She was beyond ready._ With a huge grin Evie grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the door. The quicker they got through shopping the faster they could get started on their _adventure_.


End file.
